Ghost Don't Have Feelings
by angel-feather-keeper
Summary: an old fic i found on an old computer. this is a secret revealing fic with Maddie and Danny! i know you guys love these! X3


GHOST DON'T HAVE FEELINGS

BY: Angel-Feather-Keeper LUV YA ALL!

Danny flew back as Skulker fired yet another ecto-beam at his stomach.. He quickly got up, In fear of his mother, who was watching the fight, shooting at him at his time of weakness. Just as he feared, his mother shot him In the back before he could fly away.

"Take that you evil ghost boy!" she exclaimed as the glowing green net rapped around his slim teen figure.

He fell to the ground, pain coursing threw him. He guessed that it was due to the glowing green foam that covered then net. "Aghhh!" he exclaimed. The pain hurt to much..

"How do you like the new Fenton sting net Ghost Boy?" _Man I wish Jazz never went on that week trip to Washington._ He thought as he slipped out of consciousness.

_line break_

Maddie's POV

I watched in wonder as phantom's eyes slowly opened. He looked around the room, until his eyes finally landed on me.

"So your finally awake, Phantom?" I said looking straight into his glowing green eyes. I was taken aback when I saw something impossible in his gaze…

Fear.

_Ghost can't fear. It's not even possible. Ghost don't have emotions!_ I thought as I looked deeper into his eyes._ Then again, I did not think that ghost could fall unconscious, but he did._ I thought as his fear became more fierce.

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked. He was starting to look like a cornered rabbit.

I smiled widely at the ghost. "What ever I want. I finally have you, and you won't escape!" he started breathing heavier. _Wait, _I thought._ Ghost don't need to breath!_

I took off my glove, and put it just over his mouth, and sure enough, phantom was breathing. I let out a gasp, and touched his neck to feel his temperature. He was cold, sure, but not cold enough for a ghost.

That wasn't the only thing I felt by touching his neck. He had a pulse!_ Ghost shouldn't have a pulse. They don't have cells in their why does Phantom?_ I thought as I put my glove back on.

I had a theory, but it could only be proven if I had a blood sample. I got out needle, and headed for his arm.

Suddenly, his eyes shot open wide when he saw the needle. "What are you doing?" He exclaimed as he stared at the needle as if it was going to kill him.

"Getting a blood sample." I said simply as the needle broke through his skin. He screamed out bloody murder as I extracted the blood, which was surprisingly glowing green, along with a normal red, like a human's.

As I pulled out the needle, a tear slid down his face._ Ghost can't cry. Its impossible. Their body structure doesn't allow it?_ I thought as I examined the peculiar green and red liquid under a microscope._ Oh my god, it's true!_

I looked him in the eye. "You're half human" A look of pure terror covered his face. _bingo_

Danny's POV

I looked into her eyes. I was so scared, she figured it out! My secret I worked so hard to keep between me. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz was found out by the one person I was most afraid to tell, due to her obsession with ghost, and her dream to tear one apart, molecule by molecule.

"H-how did you f-find out?" I asked, confused at how so much could be found out by a simple blood sample.

"I knew it. You are half human!" she said, a victorious look on her face. "I have a few questions to ask you. First, how old are you?"

"Fourteen." I answered.

"So young…"

"What?" I asked at the strange remark.

"Nothing" she said. Then she continued on with her questions."What school do you go to?"

"Casper High"

"My son goes there…" I took a quick breath._ Oh no…_

"As for the last question, do I know you?"

I hesitated on that one, thought about if I should lie, or tell her that I do know her. Let her get even closer to the truth.

"I said, do I know you!" She exclaimed.

I nodded slowly, gulping as I did so. She took in a quick breath of surprise. Mom was scary when she was pissed.

"Tell me who you are Phantom!" she said, about to reach for the painful looking gun.

"NO!" I yelled. "I-i c-c-can't t-tell you. I can't. please don't make me." My mom had a sad look on her face. A look of understanding. Most likely due to the knowledge of me being half human, or half the same as her…

"At least let me ask some more questions." She said. I nodded. That, I could handle. She smiled and looked into my eyes.

"How did you become like this? Was one parent a human, one a ghost, or did someone experiment on you?"

"No, it was… an accident… with one of my parents machines." I covered my mouth after I said that.

_That was a little too close to the truth, Fenton. Now she will figure out your phantom for sure!_

After giving me a weird look, she continued on with her questions.

"Are you friends with my son Danny Fenton at Casper High?" I hesitated, then nodded.

"How close are you two?" I flinched.

"Really close." I said knowingly. She gave me a weird look, then a look of realization mixed with surprise and fear covered her face and she stared at me.

"Hold on one second!" she said as she approached a shelf and grabbed a photo. As she came up closer to me, I saw it was a picture of me, as Danny Fenton._ Oh crap!_

She held it up to me, and looked at me, then the picture, then me, then the picture, then let out a gasp.

"Last question." I nodded. "Are you my son?" I looked away. "Danny? Is that you?" I looked back, a tear in my eye. "Mom…."

She quickly pressed a button, and the latches that had held me in released me, and I fell to the floor. I didn't have the energy to stand due to the pain in the wound that Skulker had given me.

My mom ran up to me and got down on her knees. She propped me up against her running her fingers through my snow white hair.

"How did this happen?" she asked. I looked up to her, tears still in my glowing neon green eyes.

"Well, you know that accident that happened when you showed us the ghost portal and I went inside to try and get it to work?"

She nodded. "Well, while you and dad went up to the kitchen, Sam dared me to go inside and check it out, and when I did, it shocked me, and ectoplasm covered my D.N.A. and caused me to become half ghost, or as all the ghost in the ghost zone call me, a 'halfa'. I was just so afraid to tell you."

A look of understanding once again showed on her face, but instead of looking at Phantom, the evil ghost of Amity, she was looking at me, Danny Fenton, her son.

"I am so sorry Danny. No wonder you never told me. Does any one else know?" she asked.

"Well Sam and Tucker were there, so they know, and Jazz found out around the time I took the CAT test. Other than that, no one."

She smiled at me, and gave me a hug as two white rings formed around my waist, and turned me into Danny Fenton. _Thank you for accepting me, mom._

**Okay, so I found this thing (along with three others) im my grandma's old laptop that I used while on trips with her, and so I thought it best to upload it to ff instead of letting it rot on this old thing… X3 any way, I wrote this a while back, and even then I loved reviews, so come on, make a girl's day! **wink wink****


End file.
